The overall objective of the Washington University clinical cancer education program is to provide a sound grasp of fundamental information and basic skills needed for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. The educational program is designed to develop a mature attitude toward the cancer patient, and to aid the student in organizing his sources of knowledge, so that he will be able to incorporate the new knowledge and techniques which will become available in the future. The program is directed toward all medical and paramedical professional personnel who may come in contact with cancer patients. In the proposed education program, the required sophomore medical student oncology course will be improved by addition of new audiovisual aids, computer methods for self-assessment, and additional small group, inter-disciplinary seminars. Additional elective courses in oncology for undergraduate medical students will be developed, through the aid of clinical assistants who will participate in the planning and testing of the proposed elective courses. Clinical associates will be utilized to plan new programs for education of postgraduate physicians and paramedical personnel, including nurse oncologists. Educational experiences in clinical research will utilize protocols and patients in both local and national cooperative group studies. Ongoing review of the program will be conducted by the Washington University Cancer Education Committee, utilizing both locally designed tests and national examinations, including those of the oncology specialty boards and testing programs sponsored by the American Association for Cancer Education, the American College of Surgeons, and other such national organizations. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Parker, C. W., Oach, R. and Philpott, G.W."Enzymatic Activation and Trapping of Luminol-Substituted Peptides and Proteins. A Possible Means of Amplifying the Cytotoxicity of Antitumor Antibodies." Proc. Nat. Geol. Science USA 22: 338-342, 1975. Alpers, D. and Philpott, G. W. "Control of DNA Synthesis in normal Rabbit Colonic Mucosa." Gastroenterology 69: 951-959. 1975.